Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: 'That was so sweet of Sai. To put himself in harm's way for the protection of his comrade... now that's teamwork.' /SaixOC oneshot, post Impermanence/


**A/N: Hey y'all! xDD I just watched a new episode of Naruto: Shippuden last night and it gave me an idea for Kyrai. x] (Yeah, I know - the couple name is weak. I'm still working on it. xDD) Anyway, this oneshot takes place around/before the episode of "Jet - Black Signal Fire". And I know it seems like Sai and Kyra's relationship is pretty awkward and boring right now, but in this stage they're experiencing it for the first time and just trying to find a comfortable place. Wow, that totally made no sense. But you guys get the general idea of it overall, right? Eventually it comes more comfortably and naturally, but for right now they're just starting off. And what relationship **_**doesn't **_**start out at least a teensy bit awkward at first, right? Anywhoozle, I hope you guys like it! ^_^ Once again, my special friend MissFaerieKaiti's oc, Kaida, will be playing a little part in this. (She's Kyra's teammate/best friend...there's no way around it. XD) I hope I did better keeping her in character than last time, Kaiti! ^^ But please let me know if there's anything I need to change about her in this. :3**

**For all you new readers to Sai/Kyra, I encourage you to read my twoshot Turnabout before taking on this one. ^^ It'd make more sense. I hope I'm in character with everyone and that y'all enjoy it! 8D I had fun writing it! Thanks to my sister Caraqueen for her support and ideas!**

**Kyra, would you gladly do the disclaimer? x33**

**Kyra: Sure, why not? (: Ok, you guys have heard it enough already so here it is in a nutshell: Taylor owns nothing but what she owns, which is not Naruto. Got it? Good.**

**Very well said. =D Here we go!**

* * *

It was times like these that Kyra enjoyed. She and Haru were leisurely walking around the village, just simply taking the time to talk and reminisce together. It got harder and harder to do that as ninja life in Konoha grew busier and more hectic. So Kyra was extremely happy for whatever time she could spend with her Nii-san. Because, when it came down to it, her older brother was her best friend, and even like a parent in many ways. Their bond went deeper than any usual sibling's. He had nurtured her, raised her, trained her. It was impossible to think of Haru not being in her life, quirky Nii-san with his laidback and funny demeanor. Kyra already missed the days where Haru would leave her to live her own life and make her own choices as adulthood inched closer.

Haru was in the middle of an amusing conversation when he interrupted himself. "Oh, here comes Carrot-top," he observed fondly.

Kyra followed his gaze and brightened as she saw her best friend and comrade Kaida hurrying toward them. Years of training and working together had Kyra trained to know how Kaida was feeling by something as subtle as her body language. As she waved to the redhead, Kyra judged by her brisk gait that Kaida had something urgent to share.

"I've been searching all over the village for you!" Kaida called to Kyra as soon as they were within earshot, sounding breathless. Her hazel-green eyes met Kyra's, obviously sending her a message something along the lines of, _"We need to talk."_

Haru gave his signature lopsided smirk. "I'm flattered, really," he called back.

Kaida grinned as she approached them. "Well, aren't you just icing on the cake, Haru-sensei," she teased back, pushing a strand of curly red hair out of her face. "I come to find Kyra and get _both _Temachi's. Must be my lucky day!"

Haru laughed before excusing himself, obviously sensing that something was amiss. He always _was _perceptive like that, Kyra mused.

Kaida smiled a little. "Alright, since you're my friend I'll get to the point," she began, falling into step beside Kyra as Haru departed. "Team Kakashi's back from their mission."

Kyra could already feel her cheeks flushing and eyes dancing at the news. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at her friend's words. Kaida luckily managed to snap Kyra out of her trance, though - a good clap right in front of the eyes always did the trick. Kyra gasped and blinked as if awakening from deep slumber, looking bewildered.

Kaida laughed. "Man, you've got it bad." She frowned a little then, snapping Kyra to full attention. She knew that look. "There's more, though. Sai's injured. Not badly, mind you - just a broken arm that got a little poisoning. Sakura's taking him to the hospital right now." She barely suppressed a shudder - Kaida _hated _hospitals.

That was how it usually was - Kaida was the go-to person on all happenings of Konohagakure. She wasn't a gossiper in the least; she was just up-to-date on what was going on. Kaida was like Kyra's social network almost, in some ways.

Kyra gasped, hand flying to her mouth. "Is it just a heal-quick injury..or will he have to recover in the hospital?" she managed to ask, concern lacing her words.

Kaida collected her thoughts for a moment. "I'm pretty sure he'll have to recover in the hospital. They brought back a young monk from the Fire Temple - his name is Sora, I think? Anyway, he'll be taking Sai's place while his arm heals." She giggled. "A replacement for a replacement.. heh."

"Like an alternate, almost," Kyra agreed, extremely relieved that Sai's injury was only a minor one. If something had happened... She rubbed her promise ring, the one Sai had given her just recently.

Kaida noticed and smiled reassuringly, patting Kyra's shoulder. "He'll be fine." They shared smiling glances, then Kaida's quickly turned into a smirk. "Well? You gonna go visit your man? Even one without feelings won't wait forever."

"_Kaida!_" Kyra exclaimed, clamping her hand over her mouth, but it didn't hide her smile. "He can too feel emotions!" She giggled as she dashed off in the opposite direction. "Thanks for informing me. I owe you one!" she called over her shoulder as Kaida waved with a smile.

But first, before heading to the hospital, Kyra turned in the direction of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. If it was one thing she knew about hospitals, it was that there would be an empty vase waiting in Sai's room.

* * *

Kyra picked out the flowers but personally requested Ino to arrange them. She had a special knack for that - arranging all the flowers in a way that all the minor ones complemented the color of the big one in the middle. It was a beautiful pattern. Ino wrapped the stems of the bouquet and handed it back to Kyra with a sly smile. "I bet I can guess who _these _are for."

Kyra blushed as she paid the blonde. "I bet you could." Even though she wasn't as out there in the social department as Kaida, she wasn't blind. Kyra knew that she and Sai had been the talk of the town for a while. At first Kyra had been embarrassed at the attention and worried a little bit that Ino would hate her, since she had taken an interest in Sai right before Kyra had met him. It wasn't that Kyra and Ino were especially good friends or anything, it was just that Kyra hated the thought of anyone disliking her and she didn't want to make any unnecessary enemies. Ino was _not _a good person to have on your bad side. But Kaida was quick to assure Kyra that all was well.

Ino's cornflower-blue eyes twinkled. "Kaida told me about the promise ring. How romantic!" she swooned. "Can I take a look?" Kyra nodded and held out her left hand with a shy smile. Ino inspected it with a big smile and whistled. "What a sweetie, huh? What a pretty ring!" She leaned forward with a wink. "Between you and me, you are _so _lucky. Sai's hot! And sweet, by the looks of it. You guys are so cute together!"

Kyra shifted bashfully, trying to avert her gaze in a way that wouldn't be considered rude. "Thanks."

"So, does this ring mean he wants to marry you, or what?" Ino squealed a little, clapping her hands together. "A wedding in Konoha! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Kyra blushed fiercely but smiled from ear to ear. "I don't think so," she answered carefully. "But I _do _think it was Sai's way of saying that it'll happen someday." Her voice was tingled with hopefulness. Just as Ino was about to shriek and go on another rant again, sudden abrupt laughter from outside diverted their attention. In the street, Konohamaru and Moegi were messing around playfully with each other. Udon followed closely behind, looking bored as if this was a daily occurrence. Kyra sighed a little. "Remember those just-became-a-squad days?"

Ino giggled. "How could I forget?" She studied the duo for another moment before getting a devious glint in her eyes. "They'll be the next couple," she said, gesturing to Konohamaru and Moegi, "just you wait."

"No doubt," Kyra agreed, then began to leave. "Are you sure you don't want any additional charge for arranging the flowers?"

"Oh, heck no. Don't worry about it - it's on me." Ino smiled widely and gave a dainty two-fingered wave. "Give Sai my regards."

* * *

Sai sat up in his bed, books scattered all across it, staring out the window. He wished he could paint the scene, or better yet, that he was left-handed too.

Suddenly the nurse inched the door open and poked her head in with a bright smile. "Hi, Sai! Good, you're awake. You have a lovely visitor here to see you." Clipboard in hand, the nurse opened the door wider to let Kyra in. She quickly examined Sai's arm before taking her leave.

Kyra stepped forward with a concerned smile. "..I missed you."

Sai allowed a slight fond smile in return. "It's been considerably lonely.. thank you."

Kyra bent down to kiss Sai's forehead, then slipped the bright bouquet of flowers into the empty vase on his bedside table. Sai furtively wished he could paint the lovely bunch. "How're you feeling?" she asked sympathetically, seating herself in a chair by his bed.

Sai's soft eyes followed her, inwardly distressed that he couldn't go sit by her. "My arm is fine, all things considered. But I feel...something akin to.." He paused to think of a fitting word. "Wistful."

Kyra nodded in understanding and reached out to caress Sai's cheek. "It'll be hard and a lot to get used to while you're recovering, but you know, as far as injuries go, you came out lucky. But I'm sure you know that already." She smiled affectionately, her deep green eyes revealing how worried she'd been about him. "..I'm really glad you're ok," she added sincerely.

"Yes," Sai agreed. "Me too." He placed his other hand over hers, entwining their fingers. "How have you been?"

Kyra's smile held an adoring regard. "Missing you." Her gaze fell on his slinged arm. "So what happened?" she intrigued with a frown.

Sai followed her gaze, staring at his arm. "A creature with poisonous fangs and stingers attempted to attack Sakura, but I fended it off." Seeing the stricken look on Kyra's face, he backtracked. "It wasn't quite as bad as it sounds."

"Well, I'd hope not," Kyra remarked, eyes wide as saucers. _..That was so sweet of Sai. To put himself in harm's way for the protection of his comrade... now that's teamwork. _Despite the worry in her expression, there was admiration there too. She wanted to ask more questions about the mission, but seeing how tired Sai looked, Kyra changed her mind. "Do you want me to leave so you can rest?" she asked kindly yet reluctantly.

"No," Sai was quick to respond. "I..enjoy your company."

Kyra's relief and pleasure showed in her smile. She gave his fingers a light squeeze. "So.. about Sora being your replacement in Team Kakashi for the time being.. it'll give us more time to.." Kyra blushed a little. "..hang out."

Sai looked pleased. "I believe I've heard the term before... but do tell, what does 'hang out' mean?"

Kyra's cheeks remained rosy as she giggled. "You know..spend time together."

Sai's eyes met hers tenderly. "Oh, I see. It sounds delightful."

Kyra suddenly found her eyes landing on all the books scattered across Sai's bed, some sprawled open, some untouched. "..Sai, you're not still relying on books, are you?" she chided. Ever since the beginning of their relationship, Kyra had made it clear theirs would be an open, honest, and learning process. Natural.

"I was simply doing some research..unrelated to us," Sai explained, seeing her relax. "Besides, Sakura has also told me that I should start learning through real-life experience."

Kyra nodded in agreement. "Sakura's right. Some things you read in books don't do real life justice. Besides," she allowed a slight smirk to grace her lips, "some things are _better _experiencing."

"Oh?" Sai quirked an eyebrow, recognizing the look in her eyes. So he couldn't help but add, "Such as?"

Kyra giggled, face alight. "I was hoping you'd ask," she said softly, lowering her head and gently encasing his lips in hers in a tender kiss. Sai blinked in surprise before closing his eyes and angling his head to kiss back. His inner self hoped his inexperience wasn't obvious.

When they had to pull away for air, Sai nodded appreciatively, a new light in his ink-black eyes. One of desire.

"I do believe you're right."

* * *

**A/N: YAY FOR FLUFFINESS! XD *waves a banner* So, please give me some feedback! D8 Cookies in return for thoughtful reviewers! =D Lolz! Anyway, I hope I did alright. It definitely wasn't my best, but there will be more Sai/Kyra to come! :D And it'll be a LOT more interesting..xDD But this was fun to write and I think, a good start to their relationship. **

**Kyra:..I have to interrupt here or she'll go on all day. 9_9 Please review!**

**^^;; xD What she said.**


End file.
